


Shield

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Knives, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft boys being soft, logans a chocolate lava cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Logan proposes.(If he ever tries to tell you he’s not extra, he’s so so lying)





	Shield

Virgil was either dreaming or he’d gone absolutely, utterly insane.

Because Logan was kneeling next to where Virgil sat on the couch, both hands wrapped around one of Virgil’s, which Logan had in turn wrapped around the silver and blue hilt of a black-scabbard dagger and laid flat against his own chest.

This could not possibly be reality, because it  _look_ _ed_  like Logan was proposing.

Virgil knew there was etiquette involved here, a series of motions he was suppose to make to accept or decline, but Virgil was more preoccupied with the fact that he kind of felt like he was evaporating. He didn’t realize he’d taken the knife from Logan, staring and wide eyed, until he heard the metallic  _shink_  of the blade being pulled from the scabbard.

“I know it is exceedingly traditional,” said Logan quickly, “The symbolism borders on trite, and I know we have never been a couple particularly preoccupied with such traditions, but-”

That was about the moment Virgil’s inspection became a little hazardous.

He’d touched the tip of the blade just a hair too hard, and suddenly blood was welling up from his finger.

Because Logan had not just given him a knife, he’d given him a knife that was  _actually sharp_.

“Shit,” Logan muttered, grabbing for a napkin from the coffee table and pressing it to Virgil’s bleeding hand. Virgil was still dead silent, staring.

“I’m sorry,” said Logan, “I was trying to explain, but I am rather nervous and I should have made my main point earlier in my statement rather than let myself ramble,”

“It’s sharp,” said Virgil, stupidly.

Logan smiled faintly, still looking at their clasped hands rather than Virgil’s face.

“Yes,” he said simply, “It is sharp,”

Virgil realized Logan’s hands were shaking.

Nobody proposed with real weapons nowadays. Regular engagement shops didn’t even  _carry_ sharpblades _–_ everybody _knew_ the metaphor was just that, a metaphor, you give someone a weapon and then show them your heart. The ultimate act of trust.

But engagement knives are just props – well-made, expensive props, but they’re handheld  _jewelry_ , not  _weapons_. Actually sharp proposal knives are the kind of thing pretentious rich folks and fundamentalist religious people get custom-made, and-

“Logan-” said Virgil carefully, feeling like his skull had been emptied of brain and refilled with tapioca pudding, “Is this- did you have this custom made?”

Logan swallowed.

“In a manner of speaking,” said Logan quietly.

Virgil was still pretty thrown, but he did manage to raise one eyebrow.

Logan cleared his throat.

“The hilt was commissioned,” Logan said thickly.

Virgil turned that over a few times. Too specific. The hilt, but not the blade? Where would he get a plain, un-hilted dagger-

Virgil felt like he’d been slapped. Logan must have noticed the comprehension dawn on Virgil’s face, because he looked away, steadily working his way towards cherry red.

“Did you  _make_  this?” said Virgil, breathless.

“The blade, yes,” said Logan tightly, “I was already familiar with the soldering of circuits – the skills are mostly non-transferable, but I was more prepared for the responsibility of handling molten metal than the average new student,”

“You learned to forge,” Virgil croaked, “So you could propose to me. With a functioning blade. Which you made by hand,”

Logan nodded, a little quicker and a lot more anxious than he normally did.

“ _Why_?” blurted Virgil baffled.

Why bother? Why go to so much trouble? Why would anybody want to marry  _Virgil_  in the first place?

Logan’s mouth twitched into a wry smile.

“As I was saying,” he said, his voice just barely shaking, “The traditional symbolism is rather banal. It’s meant to be a show of trust, but of course I trust you, or else I would not have proposed in the first place,”

“So consider this an…” Logan swallowed, “An update, I suppose, to the traditional imagery. I trust you, of course. It is everyone else I do not trust,”

Logan placed his hands gingerly over Virgil’s on the hilt of the blade once more.

“I am not a warrior in any sense,” said Logan, “I cannot protect you. If I can give you something that makes it easier to protect  _yourself_ , I can only hope that it be enough,”

Virgil didn’t know when he’d started crying.

“This is so corny,” he said, but his voice came out breathless and awestruck and hopelessly besotted, “You’re a total sap. Chocolate lava cake levels of gooey center,”

Logan smiled in return, and the longer Virgil spoke the less retrained it got until Logan actually snorted. His own eyes looked suspiciously shiny.

“Of course I’ll marry you, nerd,” Virgil breathed, and he’d barely gotten the words out before Logan dragged him down off the couch and kissed him until he was gasping and dizzy.

The beautiful dagger was laid gingerly on the coffee table, promise and protection and forever all in one

**Author's Note:**

> im [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) on tumblr, stop on by and spread the sanders sides love my friend


End file.
